Una historia de invierno
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Lo extraña... extraña a Shiro. Nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía por él, así que Keith escribió una canción para expresar esos sentimientos. Historia inspirada en el cover en español de la canción "Fuyu no hanashi" del anime GIVEN.


Una semana... una dolorosa semana desde que Shiro desapareció. Allura, Coran y los demás paladines creían que su líder había muerto; pero Keith se negaba aceptarlo. En todo ese tiempo salió en el León Rojo a buscarlo entre los escombros donde pelearon y derrotaron a Zarkon, pero tenía el mismo resultado: nada.

—Vamos Shiro. Sé que estás en algún lado —murmuraba para sí Keith como un mantra para no perder la esperanza.

Empezaba hacerse tarde y Allura lo había estado llamando en las últimas cinco horas que regresara al castillo de los leones. Las primeras dos horas habían sido con gentileza y preocupación, pero a partir de la tercera hora su voz empezó a endurecerse hasta convertir la petición en orden, a la cual el paladín rojo no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Regreso al castillo, salió cabizbajo de León Rojo y caminó por el hangar hacia el Centro de Control. Pasó frente al hangar de León Negro y sintió una opresión en el pecho por lo que aceleró el pasó mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Entró y vio a todos sus compañeros mirándolo. Todos lo miraban con tristeza y lástima, sobretodo Lance, Hunk y Pidge ya que ellos conocían la relación que el chico tuvo con el piloto estrella del Cuartel Galáctico Garrison. Keith agradecía la preocupación de sus compañeros, pero odiaba que todos lo miraran con lástima; de ese modo siempre lo hacía la gente desde que perdió a su padre y lo enviaron al orfanato.

—Keith —el chico levantó la mirada. Allura se acercó a él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, ya que le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría el chico—, sabemos que estas preocupado por Shiro. Pero debes entender que tu busqueda...

—Sé a donde quieres llegar, Allura. Pero no estoy de humor para sermones

—Mi intención no es sermonearte, lo único que quiero es que entiendas que tu obsesión por buscar a Shiro está llegando demasiado lejos...

Keith le dio un puñetazo al respaldo de su asiento, provocando que los presentes se sobresaltaran. Allura no entendía, nadie entendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo ante la pérdida de Shiro; no lo había vuelto a sentir desde que desapareció en la misión Cerberos y lo habían dado por muerto. No quería volver a experimentar ese sentimiento... no otra vez.

Sabía que al dejarse llevar por sus emociones terminaría diciendo o haciendo algo que hiriera y/o molestara a los demás, así que salió del lugar ignorando las voces de sus amigos.

Llegó a su habitación, arrojó su casco y se tiró boca abajo en la cama. Sin que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas; estando solo se permitía llorar, de niño había aprendido a la mala que nunca debía dejar que la gente lo viera vulnerable. Casi nunca lloraba, así que estaba seguro que era la tercera vez en su vida que lo hacía: cuando su padre murió, la misión Cerberos y ese momento. En su mente aparecieron recuerdos de lo que vivió con Shiro desde que lo conoció hasta la noche antes de la misión: su ayuda para ingresar a la academia Garrison, su apoyo en sus estudios, cuando le dijo que nunca lo abandonaría, cuando conoció a Adam...

Abrió los ojos de golpe (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los cerró) a la vez que se sentaba en la cama. En realidad, en su vida había llorado cuatro veces y en esa vez había descubierto lo que sentía por Shiro:

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Garrison enojado, la cabeza abajo y las manos en los bolsillos. Otra vez el nerd presumido de James Griffin lo molesto y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no golpearlo, era un adolescente y no podía seguir dejándose llevar por sus emociones, las cuales siempre le habían ocasionado problemas. No lo han expulsado gracias a Shiro, pero ya no quería depender de él, ya le debía demasiado. Igualmente el mayor era el único que lo conocía muy bien y por ende era el único que podía tranquilizarlo.

Era tarde, pero sabía que Shiro trabajaba hasta esas horas para no acumular trabajo. Llegó a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces; enseguida reconoció la de Shiro ¿pero quién era la otra persona? Keith no acostumbraba escuchar conversaciones ajenas así que dio medía vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero al escuchar su nombre regresó y pegó una oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

—... pero debes entender que Keith es incorregible

—Eso es porque nadie se ha molestado en apoyarlo, Adam. La vida de Keith nunca ha sido fácil y al perder a su padre, la única persona que lo apoyó, es natural que actúe así. Y como consecuencia, nadie quiera ayudarlo

Se escuchó un suspiro y estuvieron en silencio por un segundo hasta que la segunda voz, Adam, volvió a hablar.

—Takashi, Kogane ya no es un niño, tiene que aprender a hacer las cosas por su cuenta y hacerse responsable de sus errores. Además de que ya ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades. No vas a estar ahí para defenderlo todo el tiempo

—Lo sé, Adam. Pero ya te lo dije; Keith necesita alguien que lo apoye, que lo entienda...

—¿Que lo quiera?

Shiro y Keith se sorprendieron con esas palabras. El chico ya no pudo con su curiosidad, entreabrió con cuidado la puerta y vio a ambos hombres de pie en medio de la oficina mirándose de frente. Shiro con las manos a sus costados y Adam de brazos cruzados. Aprovechando el silencio, el de lentes siguió hablando.

—No tienes que decírmelo, Takashi. Tiempo después de que decidiste ayudar a Kogane comencé a darme cuenta de que le tienes cariño al chico; incluso me he dado cuenta de que pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo a pesar de que soy tu novio

Keith abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo a la puerta sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Novio? ¿Shiro tenía novio y nunca se lo dijo? Recordó que el mayor le había revelado su orientación sexual y le comentó que era discreto con esto ya que todavía no era bien visto por las personas y más tratándose de uno de los pilotos más importantes del Cuartel Galáctico Garrison, a Keith no le importó eso, le dijo que lo apoyaba y eso le alegró a Shiro. Dejando de lado eso, Keith de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y apareció un impulso por irrumpir en la oficina, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

—Adam, por favor no empieces con tus celos. Es cierto que quiero a Keith, es como un hermano menor para mí y ya sabes porque pasó tiempo con él. —Shiro se acercó a Adam y lo abrazo por la cintura—. Pero eso no significa que ya no ame a mi novio y que tampoco quiera pasar tiempo con él.

Para el de lentes fue más que suficiente. Pasó sus manos por la nuca de Shiro y lo beso con pasión a lo cual el piloto siguió con gusto. Al verlos, la opresión en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta junto con la sensación de lágrimas queriendo salir fueron suficientes para que Keith se apartara de la puerta y corriera hacia su habitación. Por lo general estas eran compartidas, pero debido a su mal comportamiento nadie quería compartir cuarto con él y en ese momento Keith agradeció más que nunca su soledad.

Cerró con seguro la puerta y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar. Hacía un año había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Shiro después de que este —estando ebrio gracias a una fiesta— lo besó y estuvieron a punto de hacer algo más de no ser porque el mayor se durmió debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol en su sistema. Keith lo cuidó esa noche y mientras lo observaba dormir, meditó lo sucedido y los confusos sentimientos que tenía hacia quien era su mentor para terminar dándose cuenta de que lo amaba. Para su buena suerte Shiro no recordó el beso y siguieron como si nada.

Keith estaba consciente que el mayor no sentía nada por él, pero el descubrir que había alguien que sí tenía el amor de Shiro rompió su corazón y ocasionó que se distanciara del mayor por un tiempo hasta que volvió a meterse en problemas y esa vez Adam intervino, siendo el momento en que Shiro los presentó oficialmente.

Volviendo a la realidad, Keith se limpió sus lágrimas. En ese tiempo que se distanció de Shiro, había intentado por todos los medios sacar los sentimientos que sentía por el mayor, sin que este se diera cuenta. Pero no había surgido nada sino hasta la misión Cerberos; escribió una canción en la cual expresaba el dolor que sintió hacia la persona que amaba y en esos momentos la letra vino a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarla; no se daría por vencido, Shiro estaba en algún lado y él lo encontraría sin importar el costo.

=SKSKSKSKSK=

Lo que temía finalmente se hizo realidad: Shiro se había ido y está vez no regresaría, por lo tanto debían buscar un nuevo piloto para el León Negro.

Todos sus amigos intentaron conectarse con la cabeza de Voltron, pero este no cedió; así que Keith no tuvo más opción que entrar en el léon y probar. Se sentó en el lugar del piloto y con duda tomó los controles.

—Sé que querías esto para mí, Shiro. Pero no soy tú. No puedo guiarlos como tú

De pronto los paneles del León Negro se encendieron y este se levantó y rugió. Keith fue elegido como su nuevo paladín y líder de Voltron. Todos, hasta Lance, lo aceptaron, pero él no. No se sentía digno de tomar el lugar de Shiro. Lance logró convencerlo de tomar su nuevo papel en el equipo Voltron, a pesar de que no se sentía cómodo con este.

Al día siguiente, el León Rojo eligió a Lance como su nuevo paladín a la vez que el León Azul elegía a Allura. Sin darles tiempo de adaptarse a sus nuevos leones, los paladines tuvieron que enfrentarse al enemigo, pero esto no resultó. Regresaron al castillo y todos fueron al Centro de Control excepto Keith.

El nuevo paladín negro fue a la cubierta de entrenamiento a desahogarse, pero eso no fue suficiente. A pesar del cansancio por el ejercicio, Keith seguía sintiendo que tenía algo atorado en su interior que quería salir con desesperación, pero no sabía qué era.

Estaba por atacar al gladiador de entrenamiento, pero este se desactivó de la nada y cayó a sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Yo lo apague

El chico volteó y vio a la princesa acercarse a él.

—¿Qué quieres, Allura?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre...

—¿Podrías ahorrarte el sermón, por favor? Ya sé que actué mal al ir detrás de Lotor de ese modo sin saber a qué nos enfrentabamos...

—No es de lo que quiero hablar —Keith miró a Allura sorprendido. La princesa adivinó sus pensamientos y continuo—. Es sobre ti y Shiro

—¿Qué?

—Keith, desde el día que los conocí no fue ningún secreto de que tú y Shiro siempre han sido unidos. Son los que mejor combaten en equipo y se complementan; pero tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más. ¿Acaso ustedes eran pareja?

Keith se tensó con esas palabras ¿era tan obvio sus sentimientos hacia el mayor? Y si Allura lo noto ¿los demás también? De ser así ya podía empezar a escuchar las burlas de Lance. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir una mano tocar gentilmente su hombro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mirada comprensiva de parte de Allura.

—Tranquilo, los demás no se han dado cuenta. Al menos en el sentido que le estoy dando. ¿Entonces?

—Eh... en realidad nunca fuimos eso. Nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por él, además de que en ese entonces tenía pareja. Pero ¿en serio soy muy obvio?

—Sí, pero es natural para ustedes

—¿De qué hablas?

—Antes de la guerra tuve amigos galras. Algunos me hablaron acerca de su concepto de amor; para ellos solamente hay un amor: su alma gemela. Una vez que la encuentran no son capaces de amar tan intensamente a alguien más. Sí, pueden volver a rehacer su vida con otra pareja si su alma gemela muere, pero no será lo mismo.

»Es lo que sientes por Shiro, es tu alma gemela y al perderlo no sabes que hacer, no sabes cómo expresar esos sentimientos que nunca le pudiste decir. Lo que necesitas es sacarlas. No te estoy diciendo que olvides a Shiro, sino que dejes ir ese recuerdo o nunca podrás seguir adelante.

Keith estaba impresionado. Todavía seguía aprendiendo acerca de los galras —no el concepto del imperio— para conocer esa parte de su ser que hasta que ahora descubrió, pero nunca se imaginó que ellos pudieran amar de ese modo.

Meditó las palabras de Allura, había un modo de sacar esos sentimientos y al parecer su bayard lo supo porque este se transformó de un modo que nunca pensó que lo haría.

=SKSKSKSKSK=

Coran, Hunk, Pidge y hasta Lance estaban preocupados por la actitud de Keith. Lo único que sabían de él, era lo mismo que todos: Shiro apoyo a Keith para que entrara al Cuartel Galáctico Garrison e intervenía cada vez que el chico estaba a punto de ser expulsado, hasta que Shiro fue y desapareció en la misión Cerberos y en la mínima oportunidad pudieron por fin expulsar al chico problemas.

Estaban todos en el Centro de Control pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a su nuevo líder. La discusión se interrumpió con la llegada de Allura.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con Keith? —preguntó Pidge—. ¿Averiguaste lo que le pasa? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

—¡Pidge, tranquila! —interrumpió Lance—. Deja que Allura te responda al menos una pregunta

—Lo siento

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Hunk

Allura miró a los paladines y a Coran. Por la reacción que tuvo Keith al descubrirse su secreto supo que era algo que no debía compartir sin su consentimiento, pero todos estaban preocupados y de un modo u otro el secreto se revelaría, así que les contó su conversación con el mitad galra. Al terminar, y como sospecho, sus amigos se sorprendieron por la noticia, o casi todos.

—No entiendo; todos sabemos del cariño que Keith le tenía a Shiro ¿pero qué tiene que ver el romance galra con esto?

Todos bufaron ante el despiste de Lance. Allura se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de contestarle.

—Lance ¿no lo entiendes? Keith ama a Shiro, pero de un modo romántico.

Todos estuvieron en silencio en el Centro de Control hasta que este fue roto por la risa de Lance, a lo cual los demás lo miraron molesto entendieron el porqué de su actitud.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿El solitario del grupo es gay? No saben como voy a disfrutar de molestar a Keith... ¡Auch!

Allura golpeó a Lance en la cabeza para callarlo. El moreno se sobo la cabeza y con la mirada le pidió una explicación a la princesa.

—¡Es justamente por esto por lo que Keith nunca se abre con nosotros! ¿Tan mal lo trataban en la Tierra?

—Bueno... —Pidge se pasó una mano por el cuello sin saber que decir, así que Hunk fue quien lo hizo.

—Lo que pasa es que Keith nunca se ha llevado bien con los demás, la única persona que lo hacía era Shiro y es porque, por lo que decían los rumores, Shiro ayudó a Keith a entrar a la Academia y lo apoyo más que cualquier otra persona. Y más porque solamente se crió con su papá y nunca conoció a su mamá, que ahora que se descubrió su herencia galra, eso lo explica.

—Descartando lo de la parte galra, yo sabía un poco de la historia gracias a que Shiro pasaba mucho tiempo en casa hablando con papá y Matt. Cualquiera pensaría que solamente es admiración y agradecimiento por todo eso, pero después de lo que Allura dijo... tiene sentido.

—Pues por lo que me han enseñado, eso es raro —dijo Lance

—Pero ahora no estamos en la tierra y, con lo que hemos aprendido, al parecer el amor es más allá de lo "tradicional" —dijo Pidge acomodándose sus lentes

—Como sea —dijo Hunk—. En estos momentos Keith la está pasando muy mal y él ahora es nuestro líder, lo más que podemos hacer como equipo es apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que podamos

—¡A eso se le llama un verdadero equipo! —exclamó con entusiasmo Coran

—Como sea —dijo Lance resignado

Todos salieron del Centro de Control y fueron a buscar a Keith. Pasaron primero a la Cubierta de Entrenamiento ya que fue ahí la última vez que Allura lo vio, pero no lo encontraron. Fueron al hangar del León Negro y tampoco tuvieron suerte. Fueron al ala de las habitaciones a buscarlo a la suya. Hunk dio vuelta en la esquina, pero se detuvo de golpe y se ocultó. Lance iba a reclamarle, pero su amigo le tapó la boca y con un gesto de la mano les indicó a todos que se asomaran con cuidado.

Vieron a Keith salir del cuarto de Shiro con el casco de paladín de este y dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando el mitad galra entró, los demás se acercaron a la puerta con cautela y, amontonados, pegaron una oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

Ketih pusó sobre un estante en la pared el casco de Shiro de frente a él. De uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón sacó la fotografía que se sacó con el mayor unas horas antes de que la misión Cerberos. Dobló la foto haciendo que solo se viera la imagen de Shiro y la puso enfrente del casco. Agarró su bayard de la cama y esta se transformó en una guitarra eléctrica Gibson ES-330; cuando tomó su arma también sintió la energía del León Negro incitando a su nuevo paladín a sacar los sentimientos que durante mucho tiempo había guardado.

Esta canción la había escrito en un día nevado, estuvo buscando un modo de expresar por los que sentía por Shiro y para eso había usado la vieja guitarra de su padre.

Afinó el bayard-guitarra, miró la imagen de Shiro y empezó a tocar:

Igual que nieve que se niega a derretir

Y se oculta en la oscuridad

Así yo vivo con este sentir

Dime, ¿con qué palabras puedo yo

marcar el fin del amor?

¿Cómo te digo adiós?

Tú todo ya perdido está

Ahora no puedo recordar

Que estaba junto a mí

Vagando por la eternidad

No entiendo como esto pasó

No pude ni decirte adiós

Te quiero junto a mí

Igual que un hechizo que no quebrará

O igual que una dura maldición

Así yo vivo con este pesar

Dime ¿con qué esperanza puedo yo

Seguir anhelando amor

Si no te puedo encontrar?

¡Ah ah!

Afuera de la habitación, todos escuchaban impresionados. No por lo bien que cantaba Keith, sino que no podían creer que todo esto lo hubiera guardado en su ser por tanto tiempo. Escuchaban el fuerte rasgueo de la guitarra dándoles la impresión de que eran los latidos del corazón de Keith

Mis lágrimas que caen por ti

De apoco se congelarán

Igual que nieve que hoy cae

Con gentileza en mi pesar

Hubo alguien a quien perdí

Alguien que estaba junto a mí

Y es la historia de mi amor por ti

Tú todo ya perdido está

Lastima al querer recordar

Por siempre sé que vivirás

En mí sin quererte arrancar

No pude ni decirte adiós

Intentaré seguir por los dos

Tu siempre estás aquí

Terminó de tocar los últimos acordes. Respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo. Por fin... por fin había sacando todo lo que había guardado en su corazón, sentía que un enorme peso había desaparecido y ahora podía estar en paz. Al fin podía seguir adelante y soltar el recuerdo de Shiro.

«Te prometo... que seré el líder que siempre has esperado de mí. No te decepcionare Shiro»

—Te amo, Shiro —susurró Keith

El León Negro se encendió, en el área del piloto, un ente de quintaesencia del león se formó al escuchar la canción. La mano que estaba posada en el asiento afianzó su agarre a la vez que las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que nunca pudo darse cuenta de que el cariño que Keith le profesaba era algo más? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo habría notado ya que Keith le había dicho durante las Pruebas de Marmora que era como su hermano; pero también recordó que el chico siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos

—Keith... lamentó no haberme dado cuenta antes. —recordó todos los momentos que pasó junto al chico y se dio cuenta de que al despedirse de él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos—. También te amo, Keith


End file.
